


$10 Tip

by ScytheMeister23



Category: South Park
Genre: 30 Days of Writing, M/M, They're both like 17 in this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-06
Updated: 2015-03-06
Packaged: 2018-03-16 13:25:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3489878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScytheMeister23/pseuds/ScytheMeister23
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>$10 is worth a lot these days.</p>
            </blockquote>





	$10 Tip

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: that comic of the $10 tip. Day 11 of 30

Tweak Bros. Coffeehouse. An honest, family run establishment, ran and managed by Richard, Martha, and Tweek Tweak. New employees come and go, however the three of them are a mainstay, as Tweek is still only 17.

 

“With honest, comes humble. Carpeted floors and wood tables and chairs bring a homely feel to the establishment, and while it's cozy you're still welcome at the preferred max capacity; just be prepared to order it 'to go'.”

 

That's what Tweeks father had said about his shop to Tweek when it came time for employment. Tweek was 16 at the time. 16 and a half. That's when they decided that Tweek should start making some money legally, but knew that Tweek would never get anywhere without experience. While Tweek wasn't born for the job, it's as if he was, having been around coffee all his life. His parent's owned a coffeehouse. What else should somebody expect?

 

Being a Barista in a small town like South Park did have it's perks besides a lot of free time. All he had to do was stand there, take orders, and make coffee. Something he could do. Easily.

 

Thanks to that he saw everybody from school, their parents, their siblings, and pretty much everybody else in town. And they saw him. They saw him being an regular part of society. That was the most important part of it. He was seen as normal for once.

 

Craig came in pretty regularly, too. Craig Tucker. After a year Tweek hadn't really gotten used to his presence, but still enjoyed the company. He was the kind of customer who would stick around for extended periods without buying anything except for the initial coffee. So at least there was that. He'd help Tweek close up the coffeehouse if he stayed long enough.

 

They'd talk a lot about stuff. Some normal, some weird. Some sexual, some romantic. Craig normally didn't bring up the topics, but he'd go with them anyway for the sake of killing time, presumably.

 

“Tweek?” Craig said walking into the store. Tweek poked his head above the counter from the floor, cleaning a spill.

 

“You want the usual?” Tweek asked. Craig always asks for coffee.

 

“Yeah.” He responds.

 

Tweek proceeds to make his coffee. Craig isn't quiet or anything for the situation. He's always quiet. He speaks more with whether or not he's flipping you off. Which the exception of course for their long talks.

 

“I need advice.” Craig spoke up. “You might be able to help me out.”

 

Tweek was confused but responded with agreement anyway, shaking a bit more than usual.

 

“What do you think love is?”

 

Tweek would've dropped whatever he was holding if he had actually been holding something. A question like this was weird from Craig, though. And by weird, unheard of.

 

Craig never asked about that kind of stuff. Tweek was the only person to ever even bring it up.

 

“Well...” Tweek began, trying to calm himself down. “I don't know. Love is weird.” Tweek said as he capped the drink and handed it over to Craig.

 

Craig got his wallet out to pay as Tweek gave a real answer.

 

“Love is like a $10 tip.”

 

Craig looked at Tweek in his normal emotionless way. “Well fuck it. I didn't realize it'd be that easy.”

 

Craig pulled out two $5 bills and pressed them on the counter between them, replacing his wallet and taking his coffee and leaving the house immediately thereafter.

 

Tweek took it up, confused, watching Craig sip his coffee and walk past the windows in the direction of his own house.

 

A $10 tip.  

**Author's Note:**

> It should be known this was inspired by a comic I found on deviatart years ago. I have no hope in finding it.


End file.
